Jo Young Min
Perfil *'Nombre:' Jo Young Min (조영민) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Vocalista, Actor, Modelo, Ulzzang, Bailarín. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Edad Coreana:'(21 años ) *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Tipo de Sangre: A+ *'Signo zodiacal: '''Tauro. *'Signo chino: 'Cerdo *'Agencia: 'Starship Entertainment Dramas *Protect the Family (KBS, 2015) *All My Love (MBC, 2010) Películas *GoGo Flower Boy 5 (2013) Programas TV *'2015: Weekly Idol *'2015:' Real Men 2 * 2014: '''Weekly Idol * '''2014: Weekly Idol (especial) * 2013: "Boyfriend Daisakusen" - Japón. *'2013:' The Beatles Code - con Boyfriend. *'2013:' Hello Baby! 7 temporada *'2012:' Tokio Etoile Academy of Music - Japón *'2012:' Wonder Boy *'2012:' "Gurupop Show" Episodio 02. *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2012:' W Academy *'2011:' NHK Neccyuu Stadium (Programa Japones) *'2011: '''Happy Together *'2011: Quiz that change the world (con No Min Woo (1995) Videos Musicales *Sistar - Push Push (2010) *DMZ - Dorasan Freedom Curiosidades *'''Grupo K-Pop: Boyfriend **'Posición: '''Vocalista, 2do Bailarín Principal y Carisma. *'Educación: School of Performing Arst Seoul. *'''Familia: Padre (Jang), Madre (Rin-A), Hermano gemelo (Jo Kwang Min) y Hermano menor (Jo Hyun Min). *'Número favorito:'7 *'Estación favorita:'Invierno *'Mes favorito:'Abril * Religión: 'Cristiano *'Fanclub: 'Royalties. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano,Japones e Inglés. * '''Serie o película de animación favorito: One Piece * Drama favorito: You Who Came from the Stars * Programa de variedades favorito: Infinite Challenge * Película favorita: Frozen * Libro u obra de teatro favorito: El enanito que estaba enamorado de Blancanieves (“백설 공주를 사랑한 난장이”) * Tiene un Lunar: en el cuello que se puede ver en DANCE DANCE DANCE cuando esta mirandoce al espejo en 1:50 Y MY LADY mientras que esta llamando por teléfono en el vídeo 0:19 TIENES QUE OBSERVAR BIEN * Modelo a seguir masculino favorito: Naul * Modelo a seguir femenino favorita: Kim Ah Joong * Motivo por el que decidiste hacerte cantante: Mi padre. Y con Kwangmin igual. Fue él quien nos animó a hacernos cantantes. * Lema favorito: ”Esfuérzate al máximo y nunca te rindas”. * Palabras de las fans que siempre guardarás en tu corazón: "Gracias". Es una palabra simple, pero me hace feliz siempre. Nosotros también les estamos muy agradecidos a las fans. * Refrán o frase hecha: (Del japonés) “Si no te sale a la primera, vuelve a intentarlo. No te rindas”. * Desayuno favorito: Bibimbap. * Comida favorita: Espaguetis * Cena favorita: Samgyeopsa. * Estilo de vestir: Dandy. * Lugar favorito: La Ciudad de Namwon. * Animal favorito: Gatos. * Pasatiempos: escuchar música. * Color favorito: 'Amarrillo. * Tiene un gran parecido con Sun Woong el lider del grupo TOUCH. * Es el miembro mas alto del grupo. * Se le considera como el segundo visual. * El y su hermano no tienen muchas cosas en común, pero lo que si tienen, es la chica ideal. *Sus ojos son más grandes que los de KwangMin, tambien es mas alto que su hermano. *Su linea de la mandíbula es más suave y femenina. *Su hermano y el son cercanos a Chae Jin de ''MYNAME. *En el programa Happy Together él confesó que un chico se le había declarado cuando él era pequeño ya que interpretó a cenicienta poniéndose una peluca que le hacia ver como toda una hermosa niña, él por la vergüenza dijo que no podía porque ya tenia novio. *Durante una sesión de fotos, tenia que hacerse fotos con un cachorro de 4.000.000 won (muy caro), él tenia miedo de hacer daño al pequeño cachorro. *DongHyun dijo que le presentaría a YoungMin a su hermana menor, ya que es el menos pervertido de todos. *Es mayor que su hermano gemelo Jo Kwang Min por 6 minutos. *Le gustaria mostrar en el futuro una imagen mas madura. *Se pelea con su hermano por hacer bromas, los dos quieren ser graciosos pero los miembros afirman que aun asi ninguno de los 2 es gracioso. *Comparte habitación con su hermano y con Hyun Seong. *Dong Hyun dice que el aspecto de Young Min es muy lindo. *Ha llamado mucho la atención por su gran parecido al actor, cantante y modelo Kim Hyun Joong de SS501. *Cuando hace algo se adentra tanto en ello que lo hace demasiado carismático. *Los miebros dicen que no tiene aeygo pero el asegura que lo tiene. *Él y su hermano son muy obedientes. *Los gemelos duermen al mismo tiempo y en la misma posición. *Cuando todos escribieron en la tarjeta de cumpleaños '''Hyung se supone que debía ser anónima, pero Young min es'''cribió "Hyung, es Youngmin". *El y KwangMin son muy Unidos , casi siempre están juntos . *Cuando él está nervioso, KwangMin está tranquilo. *Según Dong Hyun es el más lento y los miembros siempre lo tienen que esperar. *Es el miembro más sensible. *Es muy difícil despertarlo. Puedes tratar de empujarlo, patearlo y aventarle cosas, pero él no despierta, el único que lo puede despertar es MinWoo . *Cuando está nervioso se lava las manos. *La voz de Young Min es más profunda que la de KwangMin . *Cuando eran pequeños hacían todo juntos, eran inseparables. *YoungMin y su gemelo no se pelean tanto y cuando lo hacen, se hablan amablemente o hacen algunas bromas como disculpas. *'''YoungMin una vez fue remplazado en una sesión de fotos por KwangMin '''ya que él se había caído de un columpio y había llorado. *El sueño de infancia de '''YoungMin era ser un detective, pero lentamente fue influenciado por su papá, quien ama la música, hasta cambiar su sueño por el de convertirse en cantante. *'YoungMin' y KwangMin fueron aprendices de JYP por dos años. *El nombre de los gemelos "YoungKwang" siginifca "Honor". *Cuando eran pequeños y YoungMin tenia que grabar algún FC KwangMin siempre la acompañaba. *Le gustan los gatos. *Dijo que lo que más le gusta de él son sus pestañas, con lo que Jeongmin estuvo de acuerdo diciendo que de perfil se ven que sus pestañas son realmente largas. *Su comida favorita es la pasta. *En una ocasión una chica quien estaba enamorada de Young Min, se le declaró a''' KwangMin''' por error, pero Kwangmin le dijo a la chica que el no era y que fuera donde el. *En una entrevista mientras Kwangmin decía que había estado muy ocupado y debido a eso no había podido reunirse con su familia, de repente''' Youngmin''' grito: "Pero yo soy tu familia" *Le gusta mucho la banana milk y el chocolate milk *Escogió a Donghyun como el miembro con el que saldría si fuera una chica. *Se molesta cuando otros creen que Kwang Min es el mayor. *Todos los miembros escogieron a Young Min como el miembro más perezoso. *Tarda una hora bañándose. *Cuando el era pequeño el tuvo una novia, que lo dejo plantado en una cita. *Cuando le preguntan los demás miembros sobre su cita cuando era pequeño, el se pone muy triste y se pone a llorar. *Le gusta contar historias de terror. *Su madre es profesora. *En el último capítulo de ¡Hello Baby! Youngmin lloró al ver el vídeo de despedida de sus hijos virtuales Ilayda y Jeongmin. * Asiste a la escuela 'Seoul Performing Arts High School' ''junto a sus compañero Min Woo al y su hermano, igual que Ricky de Teen Top, Zelo de B.A.P, B.A.P, Chae JinChaejinde MYNAME'' y TK de C-CLOWN. *El expreso que el es el hermano mayor y que debido a eso siente que debe de cuidar a su hermano menor (Jo Hyun Min),tambien dijo que su hermanito tiene una personalidad mas parecida a la de Kwang Min. *No es muy bueno rapeando. *En el últimos capitulo de W Academy se vistió de chica *Él y Kwang Min son los #9 y #10 de los Ídolos Mas Populares en Japón y Corea del Sur *A el y a Kwang Min les daba vergüenza mostrarse unidos en televisión, por eso los demás miembros pensaron que se sentían incómodos el uno que el otro. *Ellos confesaron que cuando estaban en casa con su madre eran mucho mas unidos. *Una de sus comidas favoritas es el tteokbokki. *Cuando Kwangmin mencionó que nunca antes ha tenido su primer amor, Min woo dijo que era cierto. Cuando Youngmin mencionó que el nunca antes ha tenido su primer amor, los miembros dijeron que él estaba mintiendo. * En su agencia,no les permiten tener novias, y tampoco que se rumoree que salen con alguien, o les gusta alguien,aunque cada uno tenga su "ella" no se dará a conocer. *En un programa una fans le pidió a Youngmin que rapiara y a su hermano Kwangmin que cantara ya que Youngmin es vocalista y no se le escucha rapiar y su hermano es lo contrario. * En una entrevista para "Hong Kong Fans Magazine": Le gusta Chopper de "One Piece". * En "Real Men 2" mostro que tiene abdominales tonificados minuto(2:11 https://vimeo.com/122231563) * Fue seleccionado para el nuevo drama "Save the Family" de KBS que se transmitirá en mayo y tomará el papel de Go Ji Won. * Hace parte de la line95 junto a su hermano kwang Min , Minwoo, Teen Top Ricky y ChangJo, BTOB Sunjae, MYNAME ChaeJin , y otros. * Con los Line95 de Boyfriend, KwangMin y Minwoo bailaron Catallena de Orange Caramel en todos sus conciertos de su gira Latinoamericana. * '''Young Min, '''protegió a una fan de ser atropellada por un carro. En el video, la chica esta de espaldas a la pista mientras mira Youngmin , él observa que el auto que se aproxima y salta para que ella de un paso atrás para que no sea golpeada por el auto. El video se hizo viral en pocas horas. (https://www.instagram.com/p/BBeTnYAIE-C/?taken-by=yingying0314) Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter GALERÍA BzzvsyHCEAAHjgi.jpg |} Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:Visual Categoría:Nacidos en 1995 Categoría:LOEN Entertainment